Blood of the spiral
by Bn218
Summary: half-bloods aren't only found on earth but throughout the spiral. Brian is found by Percy Jackson and is taken to camp half blood. This is my first story, bear with me guys I know it might not be as good but just deal with it. Rated T for some cursing and I might need to make some changes to it
1. prologue

Prologue

I feel tired, dizzy, and in most times … hungry. I have no idea where I am. I have no recent memory of how I got here but here I am. It's the afternoon and I'm wandering through a forest with no clue where to go but all I know is something … someone is calling me here, it's been 1 hour since I found out I was in a forest, wandering aimlessly and apparently going deeper into the woods. One minute I was with my friends walking by the shopping district, and then I was here, in a giant forest on a mountain. This place feels really creepy for two reasons. 1: every time I look back I catch a glimpse of a someone in a hood watching me then just disappears Maybe it's just an illusion because my head is getting more and more, heavier; and also the fact I'm starving. And 2: As I walk deeper into the woods, I hear a voice in my head every once in a while saying "you are getting closer. You are destined to be a great hero, you are destined to be a savior among the eleven chosen children of the gods". It was really creep and yet feels so familiar. Have I heard that voice from somewhere? It was a woman's voice that was faint in my head but sounded fierce. I jumped a gorge to the other side. I ended up getting my right arm sprained but nothing a healing spell wouldn't fix. But apparently my magic doesn't work here, something is blocking my magic and someone's watching me, just great. Then when I thought things couldn't get any better, I slipped and fell down a side of a hill. My legs felt like Jell-o and they were in pain. "Great, just great what's next, I get jumped from a cult and get dragged away" I yell at the sky apparently waiting for a response. I was close though. Right on cue, twelve teenagers come out of nowhere armed with swords and shields circled around me. "thanks" I mutter under my breath. Then one of the guys walks up to me and says "come on man, you should come with us, it's not safe here". He sticks out his right hand to hoist me up. I grabbed it and he helped me get up. "Form a formation around him and keep him safe" he orders. They did what they were told and I felt like King, a king who was weak and useless. Not like I had a choice, one of the girls broke out of formation and immediately spoke out "I'll escort him personally on the way back to camp" and took me by the arm. I wince; she sees this and loosens her grip. "Once we get back to camp I'll help you with your arm, don't worry you can trust me" Was she blushing? "wait, … what camp? And who are you people?" I demanded. "Don't worry we're taking you to camp half-blood, where our kind lives. If you have any other questions, don't be afraid to ask me. My name's Percy Jackson". He tells me. What does he mean our kind? Who are these people? Why does his name sound so familiar to me?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Brian

I've been through a lot of weird situations but this one is probably in the top ten. I was being escorted to a camp that was supposed to be for apparently my 'kind'. I was escorted by a dozen teenagers two of them wearing pajamas under their armor, another one with a winter jacket in Summer; a guy who apparently I met before but don't remember him or him remembering me, a girl locking arms with me and with her head on my shoulder and walking me toward camp like it's our first date {not so bad that one}, my right arm is sprained and is being squeezed gently by this girl, and one of the guards is singing one direction out loud. Yah, this is definitely one of the top ten. As we walk another twenty minutes we come to a sudden halt. In front of us two lit torches and a small arc. There was a barrier around the area protecting the camp from danger. I knew this because a blue wall of light appeared in front of us. The first six guards past through easy then the next four, and then it was me, the guy named Percy Jackson, and the girl who's still clinging to my arm. I stopped before I touched the wall and then Percy looked back at me and was confused. "It's okay man, it won't let you pass unless you're a half-blood or part of the camp" he said calmly. "A half-what now?" I questioned. "A half blood, a child of a god who's also mortal" "yeah, I don't think I can pass through, both of my parents were mortal and I'm pretty sure I'm no child of a god" I answered. "Well if you weren't an half-blood then we wouldn't have come for you, now come on". Percy said. I took a deep breath and walked forward. Apparently I made it. That was the weird part I know both of my parents were mortals and wizards but neither of them were gods. "I can't believe it, I passed through"I say. "Told you so" Percy said. The girl went back to clinging to my arm but now my left arm so I felt a little better. "Hey ugh why are you holding on to me like this?" I ask her. "Hmm? Oh sorry, I just feel comfortable doing this, besides I think you're cute. Name's Zoey by the way" she answered. I look at her face; she has black long hair, with dark blue eyes, an amazing smile, and tan skin. I feel myself blush for a minute, and then I remember my arm. "Is there any place I could go to get this checked out?" We have to go there after we introduce you to Chiron and our camp director Mr. D but first eat this". She hands me a small piece of food. "I'm not sure I'm hungry for a snack" I said. She giggles a little "no it's ambrosia it helps heal broken bones or injured body parts" she corrected. I look at it for ten more seconds and then ate it. Immediately my arm felt better and I was filled with new energy. "Thanks" I said still having some of it in my mouth. "Don't mention it and come on time to meet them" she answered. Then we arrived a building that was probably three stories tall with a dark red color. Tatiana had to go to her Cabin and get ready for dinner, she gave me a smile and gently squeezed my arm then she ran off. She told me this it's called the Big House. As soon as I got inside I heard a commotion going on from the back room, as soon as I entered, I saw a centaur in the room watching a man argue with … Percy Jackson, a girl at his side {probably his girlfriend} , three other guys and two girls. "I don't care if you can handle this, the prophecy says it's supposed to be nine half-bloods and there are only seven of you and no more demi-gods are volunteering to go on this quest. Besides its suicide if you do it and i-"he sees me at the door. "Can I help you?" he barked. "He's the new half-blood we found today, Sir" Percy said. "Agh fresh meat, my name is Dionysus, you can call me Mr. D so what's your name young man?" he asks. "My name is Brian, Brian Strider". His eyes widen, I feel like something bad happened when I said my name like a bomb just went off somewhere. "Well welcome to camp Half-Blood, Mr. Strider w-we are glad to have you here safe and sound, do you know who your godly parent is yet?" he says, trying to be like a gentlemen. Apparently this stunned everyone including me. Judging by the way he acts, he doesn't do this a lot unless he knows something about me. "No I don't not yet at least" I answered uneasily. He felt relieved, shocked, and scared all at the same time judging by his reaction. "Ok well then I'll just be on my way, I have to go to Mount Olympus and do some … god stuff, Bye" and he just disappeared in a blink of an eye. "well he's weird" I said. "He's usually not that nice or well-mannered, that means he knows something" the girl by Percy's side told me. "I'm Annabeth, and this is the rest of the gang." She points to the rest of the people in the room. "Hey I'm Frank, son of Mars or Ares if you're Greek". He stuck his hand out and I shook it. He was a tall Chinese guy who probably Canadian too since he had a Canadian flag on his shirt. "This is Hazel, my girlfriend" he added, he put one arm around her. "Hi pleasure to meet you" she said. She had chocolate colored skin and long hair.

Next girl that was standing by her introduced herself first, "I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite" she said. She looked like one of her grandfathers was Native American since she wore an old necklace, I've seen in a museum. "I'm Leo the awesome leader of the Hephaestus Cabin and the master of fire and of all creations and – Ow!" he yelped, the guy standing next to him punched him. "Stop doing that every time a new camper we meet, My name's Jason, son of Zeus" he said. "Well now that everyone is introduced, Chiron can … Chiron?" Annabeth said. I almost forgot about the centaur I guess his name is Chiron and he looks like he's remembering something, something bad. Then he came out of his daze and looked around the room. "Sorry I was in a daze for a moment, welcome Brian and would everyone except for him leave for a few minutes, I need to talk to him" he said. "But Chi-" "go now" he interrupted. "Fine" Annabeth barked, she storm out of the room followed by everyone else. "We'll catch up with you later" Percy said as he left. It was just me and Chiron, now he locked the door and closed the blinds. "I need to talk to you about something important" he said. You aren't from this world are you?" He knows. "Sir I'm not an alien but … yes" I answered. He trotted around the room and spoke in a different voice "Which part of the Spiral are you from then?" I spoke up "I was born in Dragonspyre, but moved to someplace else but I don't remeber when I was 2 years old"

"I see and yet you can speak Ancient Greek perfectly yet you don't know your godly parent yet, you came from a different world, and you're … how old?" I was stunned "I'm sixteen" "Hmm she plays a deadly game, maybe it's better for you to find out who is your godly parent another time and also you are the first half-blood from another part of a spiral" I went from stunned to frozen. "First?" "Yes, apparently, gods are not allowed to go beyond earth and have children in other worlds, but in this case yours did" "But who? Who is my godly parent?" I demanded "In good time Brian, now come along now, you should get ready for dinner, and after will be the war games, you'll love camp half-blood" he said. I thought to myself, I hate this place already.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Brian

I got a pair of jeans and a shirt with weird markings on it, I didn't know what they meant and until I realized it was ancient Greek and said "Camp Half-Blood". I didn't know where to change so Chiron let use the big house's bathroom. While I was changing into the shirt, some girl walked into me while I was changing and yelped. She quickly closed the door and cried out "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in there, I should have knocked first". Yeah you should of, what happened if you saw me changing out of my pants. I thought. I didn't want to see what would happen if she saw that. So instead I said "It's okay, it was my fault for not locking the door". When I got out, she was looking away and asked "are you done?" "Yes, I am" I said calmly. She said "excuse me" and hurried inside. I left the big house with my new clothes. I had to throw away my old clothes in a trash can somewhere and I decided to look around the camp, that's when I bumped into the kid named Leo carrying a mountain of weapons, he looked like he was going to pass out. "Need some help with that?" I asked. "Yes please, h-help me." I lifted all the weapons off of him. It should have been heavy but it felt light as a feather to me. He was taking deep breaths like he was underwater for an hour. He looked at me with fascination. "How can you … hold that many weapons like it's ... nothing?" he questioned. "I don't know but its light as a feather to me". I answered. "Well can you help me take them to the forges please? I feel like I'm going to pass out" I nodded and we walked along the path to the forges. As we walked I saw decorated cabins with symbols above them. "these are our cabins which we sleep in, we're assigned to different cabins depending who's our god parent, like for instance the Aphrodite cabin over there, home to some of the hot chicks here at camp" he pointed to a cabin that's basically drowned in pink.

I caught a smell of perfume coming from inside and gagged. "It smells more deadly than poison in there" I said. Some of the girls outside the cabin caught a glimpse of me and giggled. I heard one of them say "He's really cute and by the looks of it, strong too". We pick up the pace and run pass the cabin. "This is the Ares cabin, home to the war god's children. Word of advice, don't try to play pranks on them, don't ask why but at least they'll tell you where the landmines are… most of the time" I glared at him and thought wow he's not kidding. The cabin is surrounded by barbed wire and then a small post with a machine gun mounted. I guess, incase of invasions. We walked pass a few more cabins but one cabin caught my eye. "This Hera's cabin, but since she has no demi-god children no one lives there" Leo says, he was acting like one of those tour guides at a museum.

"Hold on for a minute" I put down the weapons and look inside. It's spotless inside like no one ever went in here. At the back of the cabin was an 8-foot tall statue of the goddess. Unbelievable, she looked just like my mom. No this can't be she can't be my god parent and plus I thought she can't have demi-god children since she's goddess of marriage and married to Zeus. I read stories about Greek gods and mythology but I never thought it be like this. "Hey are you done yet? you look like you've seen her before. come on dude the forges are up ahead" He called out. I walked out of the cabin dazed. I pick up the weapons but they felt a little more heavy now and followed Leo. We came to a cabin that was busy with noise from inside. To the right of the cabin was the forges. "Welcome to cabin nine, home of the awesome Hephaestus kids and their fearless leader: me" He announced. As I put down the pile of weapons he said "oh I almost forgot, every demi-god needs a weapon. And I mean everyone" he gestured for me to follow and we came into a small armory near where a couple of teens were repairing a cannon of some sort. "You can choose whichever one you want. I would prefer the awesome saw-off shotgun"

He said. As I searched through the assorted stacks of weapons none of them seemed any good. Some of them were shattered or bent. I found a sword that was shaped like a boomerang. I found a shotgun that was filled with hot dogs. "None of these weapons are good to me dude, plus half of them are broken or messed up" I said. "Well that's all we have, and I have no other idea where we can find you another weapon". He answered. Then I looked at the forges. "Maybe there is … is there any chance I could use one of the forges maybe?" I asked. "Sure but make sure you use Celestial bronze, Stygian iron, or imperial gold since they're the only effective material against monsters". I nodded then I went to work.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Zoey

I came to camp Half-blood six year ago, thanks to Apollo, my dad. At first I thought I was going to have an easy life

With a god for a dad but then everything went wrong when I turned thirteen. After that he left me and my mom to care for ourselves, the reason he left was because of my mom. She began asking my dad for things she desired her entire life, she asked him for clothes, jewelry, even a house. But enough was never enough; she began asking him if he can make her into a god to live forever. Soon he started taking away the gifts he gave her and taking me with him away from my mom whenever she became out of control to my aunt's house. Sometimes she even threatened him, like when she couldn't become immortal she threatened to kill me but he knew she would never kill me. She became insane and later on, he left. No goodbyes just one night and he left. After he left my mom became an alcoholic and drug attic. She would abuse me when I didn't do what she wanted me to do. So I ran away, I couldn't stand her I hated my mother for what she did. That's when my dad found me in an alley cold and alone. He brought me to camp and I've been living here all this time. The day before Brian came, I had a dream that I was with my dad in our old Condo in Miami. He told me that all of the people at camp would die in two weeks' time. I already knew since Rachel {our oracle} told a prophecy a week before {I don't even remember most of it}. But this wasn't the reason he was visiting me in my dream. "Zoey the reason I came to you now, wasn't all about the prophecy … well it is but I'm here to tell you about someone" "wait, who are we talking dad? Is it one of my friends? Is it about Annabeth or Percy?" he disappeared. Then the scene changed. I was falling, plummeting to my death as I got closer to the earth, but it didn't look like earth it looked like the underworld but something told me I wasn't dead. Just as I was about to hit the ground someone caught me, I opened my eyes and he was the most beautiful boy I ever seen in my life. He had short black hair, light brown eyes, tan skin like her, but he looked to her and smiled, He looked even better when he did. "I'll see you soon" he told her, then her eyes closed. She woke up that morning to her half-brother poking her with an arrow. "You're drooling again" he said with stupid smirk on his scrawny little head. "Shut up Michael" she barked. After she got ready, she ran into Percy at the lunch pavilion with Annabeth talking about the prophecy. Soon she snuck away from her table to sit with them. "Hey guys, anything new going on" she asked. "Except for the prophecy saying we're all going to die in a week and a half, not much" Annabeth answered, she looked like a zombie. Her hair wasn't all the way combed and she looked like she stayed up the whole night to watch a golden girls marathon. That's when Chiron came trotting to us. I started to get up but Chiron told me to sit back down. "I have good news and bad news" he said. "Grover told me that one of his satyrs spotted a half-blood outside the camp and I need you, Zoey and ten other campers to find him. The bad new id something or someone is following him. Bring him back as quickly as possible. He could be part of the prophecy". That caught Annabeth's attention. In a just ten minutes Percy, Clarisse, Zoey, Clovis and his brother John, Travis, Kayla from nemesis cabin, her half-blood brother William, Butch, Duncan from Dionysus cabin, and two other half-bloods she didn't know went searching for the new half-blood. It only took about thirty minutes to find him, and then her heart started to beat faster. It was the boy from my dream, same hair, same eyes, even the same skin color. She had a crush on him immediately and started thinking on asking him to go out with her but he wouldn't go out with a girl he just met. She wanted to escort him personally so she took him around the arm. She didn't notice that his arm was sprained and he winced in pain a little. She loosened her grip on his arm and walked him to camp. After she got back to her cabin, her half-brother William started making fun of her saying stuff like 'you like him' or 'does this mean I'm going to have a nephew'. I blushed when she heard that and told him to shut up. As always, he obeys. When we got to the dinner pavilion, Nico di Angelo came out of nowhere {stupid shadow walking ability} and accidently scared her and her brother. "Sorry" he said. I was so starving that I just kept stuffing my face with food and filled my plate again. After dinner I looked around for Brian so I could show him around and there he was sitting at a far table talking to Leo and a few other campers. Then Nico saw him and asked "who's he?" "He's the new guy here and his name's Brian". Nico nodded and then walked towards his sister Hazel. I walked around the left end of the tables so I could reach Brian, but the horn blew for the war games and everyone ran went to the arena.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zoey

After we all got to the arena, we all put on our armor and gear on like we were preparing for a war. Chiron trotted up to the front to explain the rules. "Today's war game will be capture the flag except the teams will be cabins vs cabins-". Everyone grunted and started complaining. Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone went quiet. "I expect you all behave while I'm talking. As I was saying it will be cabins vs cabins but with a twist." everyone started to look confused. "Each team will have two flags. In order to win one team must have both the enemy's flags and their own flags, Each team will be allowed to use any resources they can find to their advantage, and the team who loses today will be on dish duty for the next week". The entire Hermes cabin got excited, since when they heard the term 'use anything you can find to their advantage' it meant 'steal anything from them and use it against them'. "Now team 1 will be consisted of Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Nemesis, Athena, and Hypnos. Team 2 will be Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Isis, Hades, and the rest" he looks at Brian. "That includes you". He nods. "Now team 1 will start off from Zeus fist hill and team 2 will start off at the beach. GO!"

Everyone ran to where supposed to be. I was glad to have Brian on my team but and also mad because we all know who's going to win. That was a complete overkill, having Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank on the same team I thought. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder and I jump causing one of my arrows to fall out of my quiver. "Don't scare me like that" I mumbled. "Sorry, I was just wondering why everyone's acting so gloomy when they heard the teams?" he asked. "Because it's an it's a complete overkill. We're going to get wiped out by them!" I yelled for no reason. "Well maybe that's going to change today" a sly smile started to form on his face. "Hey why don't you have a weapon on you or armor? You're going to get yourself killed" I told him. "It just going to slow me down and plus I do have a weapon" he taps a small mechanical watch on his wrist. "Hey Leo, do you think it's a good time to test out my weapon?" He asked. Leo ran up to him. "I don't know dude, I don't know why you made a watch but it's not going to do much unless someone ask what time is it". Brian looked offended. "It's not a watch. Well not unless I click it" he responds. He then taps a button on his watch and it suddenly morphed into a 6-foot scythe with a blade on each end. I was scared and amazed at its beauty. Its blades shined in the fading light of the setting sun. Leo looked astonished as well as a few other campers.

"How did you-what did you do to make this? He asked still in awe. "I use to make weapons like this a long time ago" he replied. "I want the blueprints to this man. Maybe if you get claimed tonight you might be my half-brother". Leo got excited. "I don't think I'm a son of Hephaestus but still, maybe if we survive I'll show you it" he says. The game started when the horn blew. "Okay I'll try to stop as much campers from getting our flags meanwhile Leo, Hazel and Bri-. Where's Brian?" Everyone looked around. I was stunned. Did he abandon us so he wouldn't get hurt? I thought. Then I turn and saw Brian run into the woods, straight for Zeus Fist. "Well he's dead" Travis Stoll said. Screams came from the woods along with war cries.

Then out of the woods came the first wave from the other team. I shot as many arrows as I can to keep some of enemy campers from getting close. The Ares kids started forming ranks as Jason, Percy, and Frank came from behind them. Yep. Total overkill. Piper was leading a group of Aphrodite kids from the opposite side to flank us. The Hermes cabin came out to meet the Ares cabin and it was mayhem. I kept shooting arrows as fast as I can while Leo shot fireballs to keep away other invading enemies. Hazel used her power to get a hold of all of the Aphrodite kid's shields and tossed them away causing them to panic and retreat. 'We might actually have a chance' I thought as I shot arrows. But then, Jason summoned lightning to take out some of the Hermes kids, and Nico got cornered by some of the Ares kids and was trying to hold them off.

The Hermes kids were getting annihilated by Frank who turned into a Dragon and kept breathing fire at other campers. I tried shooting an arrow at him but Percy came out of nowhere and sliced my bow in half and pushed me to one side. I was forced to take out my knife. "I'm sorry Zoe this isn't personal but someone has to win" just as he was going to strike, a shadow came from the sky and landed on Percy. It was Brian. "Nothing personal Percy but we're going to win" he said. I was so overjoyed not because he saved. In his other hand he had both of the team's flags. "Hold this for me please" He asked as he gave them to me. I stared at him for a second as he vanish, literally vanish. I look to the battlefield and he appears out of nowhere taking on the whole team himself. He took out Jason from behind by landing a roundhouse kick to the head leaving him unconscious. Apparently he can teleport because he disappeared again and then reappeared facing the whole Ares cabin who were all stunned for a second and then charged.

It took him probably 20 seconds to take out all of them. He fought like a god jumping of people's shields, slashing at them with his scythe, and then teleporting somewhere else and then doing it again. Then I caught I glimpse of Piper running off with the flags and I screamed at Brian. He sees her and teleports. Next thing he appears right in front of her, she didn't notice him until she looked in front and slammed right into him causing her to fall back on her butt. She thought he was going to hit her but he just grabbed the flags and ran straight towards me. He gestures for me to pass him the flags and I did what I was told. He jumped and caught the flags and placed them on the flagpoles.

The horn blew signaling that we won. 28 minutes that's how long the game was. Everyone was shouting and lifting Brian up, while the other team got up and gathered their equipment. Looks like no dish duty for us this time. When Brian got down from being praised I ran up and hugged him. He was surprised from this and just hugged me back but then we realized we had an audience and it ended shortly but no one cared because we won. Everything was going so well until she came. From out of nowhere a bright light almost blinded me then quickly faded and the queen of the gods was standing in front of us. Everyone including Chiron who came over to congratulate us started to bow. Brian didn't know what to do so he followed everyone else and bowed. "Rise demigods, I mean you no harm" Hera said, her voice booming across the valley. "Today I come to you to shine some light on the prophecy and t-" She stops as Brian gets up. His head still lowered, while Hera stares at him. "I know that voice" he raises his head. "Have we met before?" he asked. She looks at him curiously like he looks appetizing to eat. "I think we have. What is your name boy?" Then he answers "My name is Brian Strider". Then her face washes over with different emotions. First it was shocked, to confusion, then to Joy. "Yes we have met before. Welcome home, Brian. Welcome home my son" she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Brian

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Those words 'welcome home, my son' were stuck in my head permanently. I kept thinking to myself 'she can't be my mother, no my mom died when I was four; she died right in front of me' but apparently it wasn't true. There was large gasp from the group of demi-gods and Chiron. The goddess Hera just kept looking at me smiling while small tears were coming out of her puffy red eyes. It went silent after she said that I was her son for about 3 minutes until Chiron said "I think it would be better to talk about this in the big house". I nodded and we headed to the big house.

We were in Chiron's office, Chiron was trotting in a small circle still confused, Hera was standing next to his desk, while me, Zoey, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper, and Jason. We were all standing there in silence until Annabeth spoke up. "Um, Hera can I ask you, how is Brian your son?" Hera turned her head and glared at Annabeth. "Yes how am I your son? Last time I remembered my mother died when I was four" I turned and it was my turn to glare at her. "It's um … complicated but for now we need to talk about the prophecy" she answered then she took out a paper out of thin air.

She clears her throat. "As the prophecy states"

'Nine half-bloods travel far and wide,

Deep and far beyond to the world outside,

From the ashes the dragon titan shall rise,

To end the worlds from their demise,

The son of Hera shall take his revenge,

To fight the titan lord to the end,

Nine shall go and hear the call,

But eight will return and one will fall

The lord of time will complete his goal,

For he shall reap the cursed man's soul'

She finished reading it and looks at us. Her face was slightly pale. "What does it mean beyond this world? Are we going to another planet like Jupiter or Mars? Leo asked with a confused look. Chiron was the first to answer. "No nothing of that sort, it's not my place to say but Brian can tell you" He looks at me. Everyone's head turns to me and looks at me with all different types of emotions. I could see fear, confusion, and a little bit of anger. "He means we're going to where I came from"

I answer with a pain expression. "You came from a different planet? Are you an alien?" "No… well yes but not like I came from Mars or Jupiter but from a different place in the Spiral" I feel like idiot for saying it because they all started looking at me funny even Leo started laughing a little until they realize I wasn't kidding. I look at Chiron. "They don't know do they?" He nods. "Well if I had my magic I could show yo-" Leo interrupted me by laughing again. "Are you going to like pull a rabbit out of a hat or something or lik- Ow!" Jason hit him and he stopped laughing. That's when Hera said "yours powers do work when you entered the camp". That gave me an idea. I started concentrating and then I projected a picture of all the worlds in the spiral. Everyone jumped when they saw me doing this. Frank turned into a weasel, Hazel accidently summoned a diamond, Leo whimpered and ran behind Hazel and Person took out his sword. "How … What are you?" she said in a trembling voice. I glanced at Zoey, she looked fine like this was normal but I could see in her eyes she was a little scared.

"I'm a wizard and no Leo not like Gandalf or those stupid Harry Potter books" I glare at Leo he understands but Annabeth was still confused. "How is this possible and how did you do that, I have a lot of questions to ask you now-" Percy nudged at her with his elbow before he put away his sword. "Stop please" he pleaded and she became silent. "I think he can answer your questions later. But for now we need to know which world are you going to" Chiron spoke. I thought for a moment and then I pointed to a world I hated the most and told him "by what I could tell we have to go to Dragonspyre. I think what the prophecy is referring titan lord to the dragon titan, the one I stopped a year ago". Chiron looked at me when I said I stopped him. "How did you defeat him, did you do it alone, or did you have friends-" "Chiron stop please you're sounding like Annabeth-Hey!" Annabeth hit Percy on his side. I turned back to Chiron. "Yes well we stopped him from awakening, me and my friends did". He looked relieved. "Can you take us there?"

"No we have to stop by wizard city to get the Dragonspyre door key and once we do open the door, we have to walk there which will take about a 5 days" I answered. "Okay but you have 16 days to get there or all life as we know it will cease to exist". "Thanks no pressure, Chiron" I muttered under my breath. "All of you will need to pack for tomorrow you will leave after breakfast. You're all dismissed" He announce as everyone started to leave except me. "Um Chiron can I have a word with my … mother please?" He seemed tense and then nodded. He walked out and closed the door. Hera walked over to the desk and sat. "What would you like to talk about" She said with a small smile. I raised my voice "I want to know where have you been my entirely life and how are you my mom when she died when I was four, she died RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" anger was in my voice. Her smile faded and her eyes look like they were about to cry. I calmed down a little but I was still furious. Then she began to speak in a sad voice "you don't understand I didn't want to leave you but it was also an accident" I became more and more angry each minute. "So you're telling me I was an ACCIDENT SO I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE BORN!" my voice almost shook the room. She started to feel even more miserable. "No, no, no you weren't an accident I wanted to have a son. I thought by having a son other than with my husband but with another man I could make him feel guilty for all the affairs he had with me" "SO I WAS JUST TO MAKE ZEUS JEALOUS BECAUSE HE HAD CHILDREN WITH MORTALS" my face was red and my eyes were burning. "No I really wanted a son but not to make my husband jealous, it's because I wanted to have my own child that I could call my own instead of ours." I was still angry. "So I was pregnant with Thanatos your father." Then I was confused. "But he's a god wouldn't that mean I'm a god?" "No after he heard that I was pregnant with a child that wasn't his, he started yelling at me saying I broke everything I stood for but I worked around it saying that I wouldn't have children with mortals when I made that oath". I became more confused instead of being angry. "Then how was I born?" I asked. She was silent for a minute like she was remembering something. "Zeus put a curse on me saying that I either put it in another women's womb or … I kill the child" She choked when she said the last part. "So I traveled far into the spiral and put it in your mortal mother's womb. "Then I was born" I was so confused and angry beyond my mind. "But where were you my whole life I had to go through so many things and you just watched me … you watched me as I went through all these things, you saw me watch my mother died right in front of me, you saw me watch my dad sacrificing his own life to keep me safe and what did you do? Nothing" I was choking back a sob. "I couldn't do anything, gods aren't allowed to go beyond earth to have children I-I just had to keep you safe. Monsters target demi-gods who are usually unique in different ways. Like you, you are the first demi-god child I have and I love you I didn't want anything to happen to you but the ancient laws prevented me from interfering." She had small tears coming down her cheek. I looked out the window to watch everyone going to their cabins except for the other team who had dish duty. "I had to watch both of my mortal parents die, I watched people who were executed who had given their life for me, I saw close friends die in front of me, I saw loved ones die in my arms and all I could do was watch" I started crying. My mother got up and hugged me as I just cried into her shoulder for twenty minutes. "You should go to your cabin now and get some sleep, Brian don't blame yourself for those acts they were for the greater good. Now go, I love you" she told me before she kissed me on my forehead and vanished. I walked back to the Hera cabin; kids were staring at me probably because of my eyes that were red from crying or for Hera saying that I was her son. I had no other clothes so I just took off my shirt and drifted off to sleep. Then it became a nightmare.

I was four and I was playing on the floor of my old house in Dragonspyre with a toy dragon. Mom was finishing up from cleaning dinner and Dad was writing something down on a scroll. Then a loud knock came from the door and my mom went to go get it. After a few minutes past I heard a scream. It was my mom's voice. I dropped the toy and ran to the door when suddenly I froze at the sight. My mom was lying on the floor dead with a pool of blood around her. I ran to her my eyes full of tears I tried waking her up but she wouldn't. I knew I lost my mother. I looked to the door and saw a hooded man with a six-foot scythe staring at me smiling. I was so angry I charged at the man but just sent me flying back with the flick of his wrist. Then my dad came out of his room and saw my mother, he became furious. He pulled out his sword and charged at the hooded man and fought him while I crawled to my mom's body. Then I turned my head and saw my dad get impaled by the scythe blade. "Useless mortal, I was only after the child but you had to get in the way" the hooded man said in a trembling voice. I was backed against the wall until my dad summoned a shield in front of me. Then he spoke a spell I knew well. A cast away spell; he was sending me away to another place. The hooded man turned his attention back to my dad and charged but it was too late he finished and just as he was struck by the blade as I was screaming "NO!" I teleported somewhere else and blacked out.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming no. I looked around the room and realized it was just a dream. I fell back down onto my bed and just as I was about to fall back asleep someone was knocking at the door. I got up and went to the door thinking who would come here in the middle of the night? I opened the door to find Zoey standing there confused and worried. "Are you okay? I heard screaming from here while I was walking so I came over quick." I relaxed a little. "sorry I had a nightmare and got scared, but the real question is why are you walking around camp in the middle of the night?" I said. She shrugged her shoulders. "You're not the only one who gets nightmares. I thought it would be best if I just took a walk to clear my mind" she answered. I walked back to my bed. "Well I'm sorry for scaring you but I think I'm going to go back to sleep, so if you can close the door on your way out please? Thank you" Then I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes again 10 seconds later only to see Zoey sitting at the foot of my bed looking at me with a troubled face. "What are you still doing here?" I asked. She scooted closer and I got a closer look at her. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight and her hair looked shiny. She looked really beautiful in like this. 'No! Bad Brian, Bad! Stop thinking like that you can't like a girl you just met' I thought, but I still kept looking at her until I realize I was blushing and fell back down hard hitting my head against the wood. "Ow" I said. She giggled a little before returning to her concerned look. "Brian are you okay? You've been acting a little strange after Hera said you were her son." She asked. "Yah I'm fine, just a little surprised from it but nothing else" of course I was lying. She looked at me and said "you're a terrible liar". "What gave it away?" I asked. "You crinkle your nose when you lie" she replied and she just smiled. "Brian if there's anything wrong, anything. You could tell me right? I mean we are friends right?" she asked with a look of worry. "Of course, we're friends I mean I know we just met but you're the first person I met that actually got took some time to know me" I said. She blushed when she heard that. I laughed and got up. "Why do you get all red like that?" She looked at me and gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder and told me "Shut up". I laughed one more time and then we just stared at each other in silence. I spoke up "Zoey if you have problems you could tell me right?" I asked. She looked at me with a curious look then answered "Yes I would". And then she hugged me and I hugged her back and we both fell asleep with no more nightmares. Until we woke up to someone saying "Oh my gods". We both got startled and jumped and then realized we were still cuddling and quickly pushed each other away. "you guys are in so much trouble" We turned and saw Piper standing at the door with basically everyone in the camp.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brian

This was one of the most awkward moments in my life. Zoey and I were stunned from all the campers that were looking straight at us and I mean everyone. Piper was still at the door looking at the two of us with a shocked expression but I could tell from her face she thought this was cute. "Umm this was an accident I could explain-"

I was cut off as Zoey continued. "Yah you see um I was taking a walk-"

"No need for excuses, everyone go back to the breakfast pavilion and then go about your daily activities". Chiron turned to the crowd of demigods and then back to us. "I would like to talk to you two alone and Piper tell Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth to wait outside the cabin" She nodded and closed the door on her way out.

Me and Zoey were on the ground with our heads facing down while Chiron was lecturing us on stuff like 'how we're not allowed to be alone in a cabin especially a boy and a girl from two different cabins'. "This is an act of indecency and Zoey you know that". "But Chiron listen, it was accident. While I was walking outside my cabin I at night-"

"Why were you walking outside your cabin at night?" he asked with a worried look.

"Another nightmare but that's not the point, while I was walking through the camp I heard a scream from Hera cabin" she looked at me before she continued. "I ran here to see what was going on and I saw Brian sitting on his bed looking scared and shocked". Chiron seemed a little at ease when he heard that. "So Brian you were having a nightmare or a demigod dream last night?"

"Yes, sir" I answered.

"These are quite normal for us since they either tell us the future or show something that we're supposed to see" he turned his head towards me. "Brian I would like to know what was your dream about" he asked. I felt a lump in my throat like someone stuffed a bomb in my mouth and if I tried to talk it would explode. I swallowed. "It showed me the time I was four … when my parents died" I had to force the last few words out, just thinking it hurts my brain. Zoey seemed tense when I said it and I could tell she felt guilty for my loss. As I told them about how my parents die, the hooded man, and how Zoey comforted me after I woke up from my dream before we accidently fell asleep with each other. Chiron's eyes looked sad and said "I am sorry for your loss but can you tell me anything about this man who killed them?" I tried remembering all the things I saw but all I could remember was his eyes. "I only saw his eyes, they were gold like shining gold" Chiron tensed and immediately knew he knows this man. "You know him don't you Chiron?" Chiron turned deathly pale and started muttering stuff in Greek. He quickly turned to me. "Well yes … but he died a while back" he answered. "How long ago" I asked with a little bit of anger in my voice. "A year ago at least" He said I looked at him with confusion. "That's impossible Chiron don't lie to me!" my voice was getting louder and Chiron looked at me with disbelief. "I am not lying Brian my father Kronos died a year ago because of the heroes that stopped him" he replied. I stared at him with so much anger. "It's impossible because three months ago he came back and killed one of the people I cared about" I stated as I looked away from him. I was confused and angry like I why last night with my mom, I felt regret for what I did and what I said to her now. Chiron was now trembling. "That can't be true. Percy and Annabeth killed him and his essence was scattered all across the worlds". I turn back to him. "Well its true and he said he would be coming back to finish what he started long ago, I knew it was the same person cause I saw the same look on his face those stupid gold eyes that were just staring at me while he smiled as killed my GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled as Zoey started staring at me with despair and disbelief. Chiron backed up I could tell he was scared of me but I didn't care. I calmed myself down. Zoey and Chiron looked at each other with a pained expression. "Zoey can you let the rest of the people in please?" she nodded then went to the door. Everyone came in with looks of worry. "We heard yelling and we got scared" Jason said. "Well apparently Chiron says that you killed Kronos a year ago Percy" I said. Percy had a look of confusion before he started answering. "Yah we killed him but what does this have to do with the quest?" he asked. I felt my blood getting hot. "It has everything to do with it because he's still alive and he wants to take revenge on all of you" Percy stared at me like I was crazy but Annabeth ask the same question on everyone's mine. "How?" all heads were looking at me. "I don't know and I don't care all I want is to kill him and get this over with" I replied. "If he is alive then we must hurry, did everyone get their stuff ready for this journey?" Chiron announced. Everyone nodded except for me. Chiron already knew about this and then gave me a backpack filled with clothes and supplies.

After everyone ate breakfast the nine of us met at the big house with Chiron and Mr. D. We all said our goodbyes to people. "So how are we going to get there, oh wise one" Leo asked. I shot him a deadly glare and he immediately decided to shut up for the rest of the time being. "First I need you to start a campfire Leo then I'll take it from there" Leo nodded and then gathered some sticks and logs from the trees and lit them up with the fire he conjured up. "So how is this going to take us there?" Hazel asked. "Watch" I replied.

Then I started concentrating on the fire and then on wizard city. All of a sudden a door formed from the fire and open. Zoey jumped since it was right in front of here causing her to fall back to Annabeth. I turned back to the group. "Follow me" I said as I went through the portal going back to the world I came from.

Next thing I know we're free falling for about ten minutes until we landed on a side of a hill covered in grass. I felt fine until my back felt crushed as Frank landed on top of me. "My back" I cried out. "Sorry man my bad" he hoisted me up as I was trying to rub the pain away. "Guys you have to see this" Piper said excitedly. Everyone turned to where she was looking at and gasped. "Welcome to my world guys, welcome to wizard city" I announced as we made our way to down to the enormous city.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Piper

I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. When we got through the door and fell on a hill, we saw an enormous city not too far in the distance. The city was beautiful and I'm an Aphrodite girl, so I know what I'm talking about. We got down from the hill and had to walk through a small forest. 'Man this is where Brian came from?' I kept thinking. Wherever I looked I saw small creatures watching us. One time I say a baby ram playing with another one and then a multi-colored lizard that kept changing colors from time to time. We heard a rustle in a nearby bush and everybody stopped in their tracks. Brian looked back at us and put a finger to his lip. He was trying to hide a smile. Then a small squirrel jumped from the bush near Leo and landed in front of him. Leo's reaction was priceless; he fell back and screamed like a little girl.

Everyone broke out laughing while Leo's face was bright red and he accidently said his hands on fire. "Not funny man that thing could have given me rabies" Leo said. "Oh come their harmless the worst thing it could have done was stuffing acorns in your mouth" Brian replied as he hoisted Leo up. We continued down the path to the city for about 20 minutes until we heard another sound, this time even louder. Leo tensed up "dude if it's one of those squirrels again I might burn it to a crisp". This time Brian wasn't playing around, he took out his scythe and pulled his hoodie over his head. Then Annabeth screamed "Duck!" as a Fireball came hurdling passed us. When we looked to where it came from, we soon became surrounded by a group of people with swords, bows and other various weapons you can think of pointed straight at us. "Surrender now and tell us who you are" A boy with a red suit of armor and a mask yelled. We all put up our hands up except for Brian who still had his scythe. "Hey wait a minute we come in peace man" Frank said. Apparently this wasn't good enough and the guy had his sword right at his neck. Suddenly a bright flash blinded us and when it cleared the people around us were disarmed and I think Brian grabbed them all and put in the middle of us in a pile. "A little warning next time Brian" Leo complained as we took out our weapons and pointed them at the people. "Yah sorry about that but if I didn't stun them Frank would have probably been decapitated" Brian said while still having his scythe close to the guy with the mask.

Then a voice yelled out "wait a minute" and a girl calmly walked up to Brian. She took off her helmet letting all of her hair out and revealing her face. She stared at him for a while. "Brian is that you?" she questioned. Brian turned towards the girl and lowered his hoodie. There were gasp all around as Brian looked at the girl and his eyes widened. "Heather is that you?" he asked. Suddenly the Girl jumped on him and started hugging him while he just lifted her up like they were returning from a long distance relationship. 'Uh-oh' I thought, and then I turned to Zoey. She was staring at them with jealousy in her eyes. I felt bad for her; this was like how I saw Jason returning to camp Jupiter and how I thought he would go back together with Reyna. He lowered her down and everyone started to relax. Then she slapped him across the face and Zoey raised her bow again at the girl. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING FOR ONE WEEK WITHOUT TELLING ME!" she screamed. "I guess I deserved that" he answered while he rubbed his cheek. She lowered her voice "Where have you been? You had me worried sick about you I was about to have the entire ravenwood school search for you"

"Wow you were that worried about me? Gee I almost feel guilty for you having to go through all this trouble"

The girl named Heather hit him again. "WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME!" he yelled. Then she grabbed him by the collar and probably made Zoey want to shoot a storm full of arrows at her. She kissed him. It soon ended after he pulled away after three seconds. "Please don't do that … again" he said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. He remembered we were still here and quickly turned back to us. "Um sorry forgot to introduce my friends, these are my friends that helped me get back here" he said. Soon everyone that surrounded us took off their mask and smiled. Heather turned to us and waved. "Hi sorry for attacking you like that. We thought you were bandits. So who are you guys by the way?" She asked. "Hi I'm Piper and um, we're from Earth" I stick my hand out and she shook it. "Yah and my name's Percy" Percy said as he turned his sword back into a pen. After everyone greeted each other and talked, I realized we're still on a quest. "Brian um how much longer until we reached the city, we only have 16 days left until we probably all die" I said. Suddenly all the talking stopped and they all looked at me confused. "What do you mean by we're all probably going to die?" she said curiously. "Heather I'll explain on the way but for now we need to see Merle Ambrose" Brian said, and then we continued our journey to the city.

I locked arms with Jason as we walked down and gazed around the forest as we passed by. Zoey was still keeping a close eye on Brian and Heather seeing if she would make another move on him. Those two kept arguing on the way about stuff like 'how are you a son of a god?' or 'what happened to the school while he was away'. Leo muttered "Does those two ever stop arguing?" The guy who had his sword at Frank's neck walked up to Leo. "Nah that's always been like that ever since they met, names Dante by the way" They start bragging about themselves trying to see who's the better man. I just kept walking with Jason tuning out everyone's conversations. Soon we arrived at a gate and a twenty foot wall. Two guards walked up to us and bowed. They turned around and signaled for the other guards on top to open the gate. Man the city was better up close. We walked in and immediately I could smell fresh baked breads and cake as we passed by a bakery. Then we saw statues of various people. We all stopped by one statue that had a template that said 'Brian Strider, Defender of Wizard City and for defeating Malistaire'. He was still arguing with Heather to notice us stopping. Me, Hazel, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy exchange looks, looked at the statue and looked back to each other. We all laughed. We couldn't believe that they made a statue of him like that. We're not saying that he doesn't deserve the recognition he deserves but it didn't look like Brian. They made him look like Dionysus after a Bachelor party. As we made our way to a giant stone building we noticed people looking up to see Brian. They all had smiles on their faces while a few girls giggled and squealed. Apparently Brian is a big deal around here. We were soon at the steps of the stone building. Brian and Heather stopped arguing and turned back to us. "You guys want to come in?" he asked and we all nodded. He opened the door and we were in an office of someone. There behind the desk was an old man with a long white beard. He looked like Dumbledore from Harry potter. I saw books flying around; literally books were coming and going being put into shelves and piles. The man looked up and his eyes widened. "Brian! Where have you been my boy? And agh, I see you brought friends" he turned to us and smiled. " Hello Master Ambrose sorry I was gone for some time I had to go somewhere but right now I need the spiral key for Drangonspyre" he replied

He looked at Brian with a shocked expression. "DragonSpyre? But why do you need to go there after you defeated Malistaire?" he questioned. "It's a long story sir" He replied.

He starts telling him about how he was taken to earth and about the prophecy. He and Heather were both listening to Brian with amazement. "That's why we need the key" he said.

"I understand but the key isn't here it's with Katie and Jonathan down by the camps for safekeeping" The old man replied.

Suddenly another flash came from the opposite side of the room. After the light faded Artemis was standing before us. We all started to bow as we were shocked to see her here. "Lady Artemis, um may I ask but what are you doing here?" Percy said. Artemis turned to us and answered "Well to kill Brian of course" she said as she aimed her bow at Brian


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Piper

'Oh my gods' I kept thinking. Everybody took a step back and tensed up. Brian took out his scythe and Artemis aimed her bow straight at Brian. She looked back at him and he looked back at her smiling. All of a sudden he burst into laughter and then put away his scythe. I started to feel scared no terrified. 'Is Brian insane?' I asked myself mentally. Then Artemis still had her bow aimed at him and started to grin. "Very funny you almost got me there" Brian said trying to contain his laughter. Behind him I saw Frank shaking and he looked like he was going to pass out any moment. Zoey raised her bow and Leo summoned a small ball of fire on his hand. Then the strangest thing happened, Artemis lowered her bow and giggled, she giggled like a twelve year old (well she was in her twelve year old form so yah) I never heard her giggle or laugh if anything. "All of you should of seen your faces almost believed that I was going to kill this male" She replied and a wave of relief washed across the room. Annabeth was the first to respond. "Lady Artemis, can I ask you why are you here in the first place?" she turned and looked at Annabeth. ""Well first off I would like to say this boy is the first male that has ever laughed while being threatened by me, which is why I hate him even more" she glared at Brian before continuing. "Secondly I am here to give you something on your quest" she reached into her bag and took out a small black case. She opened it and I saw three golden shards in it. "Three of you need to carry this. Hera said that Brian and Leo would know when to use it" Brian and Leo looked at each other and shrugged. "Ugh this is why I hate aiding stupid males" the goddess complained. "You figure out what to do with them because I don't know what they do" She handed the box to Leo and he put it in his magic tool belt. "Also you now have 12 days to complete the quest"

Everyone looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean we only have twelve days left to complete the quest" I asked. "After you nine left, there have been some … problems. Some of the titans like Hyperion and Krios have risen and started attacking Mt. Olympus" she announced "Wait why are you delivering this to us shouldn't Hermes be the one delivering packages?" Leo asked. Artemis shot him an angry look which almost made Leo want to run away, kind of amusing to see. "Well he would but my Father, my brother and Hermes left to go fight Hyperion and my step-mother Hera needed someone to deliver this quick to you people. Sometimes I hate that woman for what she does that witch, trying to tell me what to do like I'm her slave" Brian snapped and said "Don't talk about my mother like that!" which made Artemis take a step back and she drew her hunting bow. "You dare yell at me boy? I should strike you where you stand!" she yelled causing Brian to take out his scythe and everyone around knew this time it wasn't a joke. "Yes I do yell at you for insulting my mom you little bitch" he replied. Artemis heard enough and she shot three arrows all at once which was a mistake. I heard Zoey, Heather, Jason and I yelp and we looked away. When we looked back we couldn't believe our eyes. Brian caught all three arrows and had his scythe blade at Artemis' neck. "UNHAND ME MALE!" she shouted but Brian wasn't budging. "Not until you take back what you said about my mother or else" he said with a calm voice but the message was clear 'Take back what you said or I will make sure to make the rest of your life a living Tartarus'. She gulped and thought about it. "Fine I take back what I said about Hera" Brian let go and she muttered "Stupid men" before she flashed out. Brian started to relax and so did everyone else. Percy started laughing along with all the rest of the guys but the girls including me were still in shock, kinda. "I can't believe you stood up to Artemis and called her that" Percy said. "Well she deserved it for being one and complaining about my mom" Brian answered. I heard Zoey and Heather mutter in unison "stupid boys" before leaving the room. The guys stopped laughing and gave each other a confused look. "Well Ambrose we'll be on our way to get the key from Katie and then we'll head to Dragonspyre" Brian said. The old man waved and smiled before returning to his desk.

Once we got out I started wondering 'how did Brian do that to Artemis? How is he that powerful?' I kept walking until I realized we came to a sudden stop. "Why are we stopping shouldn't we be heading towards the … camps?" I asked. "We'll get there but in another way" Brian said. Then he and Heather looked at each other and he nodded. Heather made a short taxi cab whistle. We waited for a moment and then we saw five figures coming from the sky. I couldn't make out what they were until they descended and landed right in front of us. "Wow" everyone said. In front of us were four dragons that were all different colors. One was light blue like Jason's eyes which was beautiful, another one was pure white like snow, the third one was Black as night which probably would have made Nyx angry if she saw this, and the last one was green. The fifth figure was a golden bird with a head and wings of an eagle but a body of a lion. A gryphon. "We'll get there by flying" Brian said then he broke into a long grin. Immediately Hazel said "I call dibs on riding the black one with Frank" as they climbed on. Me and Jason went on the white dragon, Percy and Annabeth got on the green one, and Leo got on the blue one waiting for a flying buddy. "Okay I'll take the lead with-" "Me!" Heather interrupted as she got on the back of the gryphon holding on to Brian. Zoey started getting mad and started walking over to Leo Brian tensed and turned around. "Actually Heather I think I want Zoey riding with me, can you fly there with Leo please?" Heather glared at him for twenty seconds and then she got off. I could tell she was mad. "What no one likes riding with me?" Leo questioned. "Come on Zoey hop on" Brian suggested. Zoey (who was still surprised that he chose her instead of Heather to fly with him) came running along as she got on and hugged Brian from behind. I turned back to see Heather who was furious judging from her face. I knew what she was thinking 'Try to make a move on him and I will rip your heart out'. It's like I could read her mind, it had it written all across her face. "Hyaah!" Brian shouted and immediately we took off to the skies.

Flying through the air was the best thing ever. Feeling the wind in my air and holding on to Jason was amazing. I looked over to see Percy clenching Annabeth's side as she laughed at him for being afraid of heights. "It's going to take us at least 16 hours to get to the camps!" Brian shouted as he glided past us on his gryphon. "Might as well make yourself comfortable Pipes" Jason told me. I took one last look at everyone else. Hazel was sightseeing behind Frank and Frank looked scared as he flew along like Percy and Leo was like a sky cowboy waving his hand in the air and saying "giddy up!" while Heather kept a close watch on Brian and Zoey. Zoey fell asleep while still holding onto Brian with her head on his back. 'A nap would be good about now' I thought as I drifted off to dreamland.


	10. Chapter 9

Brian: Why do you torture me with them?

Me: Brian, just deal with it ok? You have two girls that want you and you're one of the main characters in the story. YOU should be happy.

Brian: Happy? Heather keeps bitch slapping me like I'm her slave and Zoey keeps trying to shoot me in the ass with arrows while I'm not looking. Plus I didn't ask you to make them fall in love with me

*Heather and Zoey walk in*

Heather: What did you say about me bitch slapping you? *takes out knife*

Brian: Um ugh nothing, Heather. Heh heh … please don't kill me

Me: *coughs* kiss ass

Brian: shut up

Zoey: He's right you should be lucky that at least I have a crush on you

Brian: So you do love me?

Zoey: We'll see maybe after tonight we'll meet up at my place for some fun :)

Me: gosh you are such perverted whore

Zoey: *Aims bow at him* what you say bitch?

Me: Nothing! *runs away while dodging arrows*

Chapter 9: Leo

I learned one new thing from this experience. I LOVE FLYING. Judging the way Piper looked at me I probably made myself look stupid saying "Hyaah" and "giddy up!" Eh who cares, while I was having the time of my life I kept hearing that Heather girl muttering stuff. I only could make out a couple of stuff like "who does that girl think she is, holding on to Brian like that" or "I going to kill that bastard once we land". I am so lucky I am not Brian. While he might be cool and girls adore him so much he seems to have a lot of problems happening with him.

We kept flying on for hours without stopping which kinda pissed me off. I had to pee real badly and no one was in the mood for bathroom breaks. After a few hours, I heard a giant boom. Then a giant shadowy figure came hurdling towards us and we had to take drastic measures. We all flew in different directions and then all dove downwards towards this giant base. I yelled at Brian "Dude ugh just what exactly are we doing?"

"We're heading down to the camps dude" he replied with a psychotic grin. "I don't think we should head towards the place that's trying to shoot us down man"

"Relax Leo and just go with it" Jason said. 'Great now Jason's just as crazy as Brian' I thought. We came down towards the planet like a meteor. We came to a sudden stop as we landed on a grass field next to rows of tents and towers. We were soon greeted by people with spears and bows aimed at us. "SURRENDER NOW!"

One of the soldiers in front of us said. Brian put on his hood on and stepped of his mount. They all took a step back as he walked cautiously towards them. "I need to speak to Lieutenant Katie now" Brian said calmly. Then a girl with blonde hair and a two and a half foot iron sword came from the crowd of soldiers and looked at Brian. "Who are you and what do you want. Tell me now or I will kill you" she announced, some of the guards snickered at the end. Then she turned and notices Heather. "Hey long time no see girl! Where have you been? How's the search for Brian going?" she asked. Brian laughed at the last one. She walked up to him and pointed her sword at him. "What's so funny you little piece of crap? You think it's funny one of my friends is missing huh?"

"No it's funny because you don't even recognize one of your best friends is right in front of you" Brian replied. The girl named Katie had a look of confusion on her face. "Take of your hoodie" she said. I looked at Heather and she looked like she was enjoying this. Katie gasped when she saw Brian's face and then she slapped him. Zoey ran over to Brian and helped him up. "Why does everyone keep hitting me when they see me?" he asked and some of the guards laughed. "Gee I wonder why?" Heather replied. Katie turned to the giant wave of soldiers. "False alarm everyone, return back to your duties and remember whoever's not in their tent by midnight has sentry duty for a month." Everyone started running back to the tents. "Wow guess they hate guard duty a lot" Percy said. Katie walked over to Brian and started glaring at him. "Where were you and why were you gone for so long?" she questioned. Brian got up and rubbed his cheek "long story, I'll tell you once we get something to eat"

The people here know how to eat because we were dining like we were in Camp Jupiter. An endless supply of food kept coming and I kept wolfing down nachos and sandwiches as my plate kept being refilled with food. But I remember I needed to sacrifice some of my food so I went to the fire and threw in a sandwich and a couple of chips. I walked back to where everyone else was sitting and listened in on Brian and Katie's conversation. "So you're telling me that … your mother is actually a goddess and that you need the key to Dragonspyre to stop a Titan from destroying all of us from existence?" She said as she was eating a rack of ribs. "Yes" Brian answered. She looked at him straight into his eyes for a minute and then shrugged. "Well you're not lying and I would know if you're lying because you are pretty bad at lies" she told him. "You got that right" Zoey added. Brian turned and gave her a soft punch on her shoulder and then she punched him back in his shoulder for payback and smiled. "Well you are terrible at lying" she said. Brian rolled his eyes and turned back to Katie "Do you have the spiral key for Dragonspyre or not?" he asked. "I do but you have to get it in the morning since it only works during the day" she answered. "Why does it only work during the day?" I asked curiously. "I don't know, why does the moon change faces every night? because it's just like that!" she grunted. For a girl with a mean attitude I thought she was hot. "Fine but can you at least find us a couple of tents to sleep in until tomorrow?" Brian pleaded. She finished her drink and cleared her throat. "You can take tents 1-4 in section C but no guys and girls sleeping in the same tent. I don't want to see or hear no funny business going on" she announced.

"Since when did you become so strict and bossy? What happened to the care-free and clumsy Katie I used to know?" Brian asked sarcastically. Katie ignored him and signaled everyone to get to their tents.

I had to share a tent with Brian while Percy, Jason, and Frank got to get the big tent. I tried getting a conversation going to pass the time but horribly failed. "Dude just go to sleep we have to cover a lot of ground tomorrow and we aren't going to stop for bathroom breaks on the way back" Brian told me as he laid down on his bed roll. "Dude I can't sleep I think I ate too much food at dinner" I lied. He rolled over facing the wall of the tent. "Well don't think about smelling up the tent or I will make sure you don't see daylight ever again" he warned me before falling asleep. I waited a couple of minutes to see if he would wake up again but he didn't. Then I took out a round celestial bronze machine and started working on it. I made a promise and I plan on fulfilling that promise. I am coming back for you Calypso, just wait. (If you don't know what that last part was, read the part in Heroes of Olympus: House of Hades where Leo gets transported to Calypso's island)


End file.
